


I Knew You'd Linger Like a Tattoo Kiss

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Had To, sad hours, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: For Peter, being in love with his best friend wasn’t the easiest thing he’s ever had to do or be, in this case.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	I Knew You'd Linger Like a Tattoo Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooo,
> 
> I'm back again with the one shots and I can tell I'm pretty excited with this one that I decided to base on Cardigan, one of my favorite songs on Folklore (2020) by Taylor Swift.

For Peter, being in love with his best friend wasn’t the easiest thing he’s ever had to do or be, in this case.

He feels like he could deal with anything else except the usual tingle in his heart every time he sees one Michelle Jones walking around. He swears she’s the love of his life and his soulmate.

But at sixteen, after he finally told her how he felt. She said she didn’t feel the same and that was it. No more Peter and MJ best friends forever because he was so heartbroken he couldn’t try to cheer up and she hated knowing she did that to him.

So that was the end.

Years later, now at twenty-five, he comes back to New York because his other best friend, Ned is going to get married to the love of his life. And don’t get Peter wrong, he’s really happy about it. He’s over the moon with the news.

But he kind of got out of got out of a relationship and he wished he didn’t have to see and feel all the love that surrounded him. But May Parker did not raise a fool.

So, Peter will get on with his part.

And will fly to New York to see his best buddy say ‘I do’.

So, as the beginning of the week of the wedding rolled around, he was walking to some “hidden” place to have a meeting with the groom, the bride and the maids of honor. But as always, Peter was late. To no one’s surprise, honestly. But he needed to get a new phone and he left that for the very last minute.

Nonetheless, when he was about to walk in, he looked up from his phone for a second and saw Michelle, trying to wiggle her way across the cobblestone path on high heels. The sight almost made him laugh. But his heart still ached.

Was it left over love? Or was it pure hurt? The world will never know.

As he walked in the venue and saw most of his high school friends and new faces, he couldn’t help but have flashbacks of every experience he had. And it was a bittersweet moment, he only wanted to be there for Ned. But when he went to say hello to MJ, he felt like he wanted to run.

“You still have that shirt?” Michelle asked,

“Yeah, needed something quick to throw on and come” Peter replied, scratching the back of his neck

She hummed, “I gave you that”

He nodded “You know what they say, vintage clothes is the new…” He stopped mid-sentence to think

She lifted an eyebrow

He shrugged “New”

She giggled and rolled her eyes, moving on to say hello to Cindy

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

A few days later, at night time, all of the gang was in a bar, getting really drunk and dancing. Peter was on his fifth or seventh coke and vodka of the night, mindlessly talking to Ned and attempting to catch up before they had to part ways until the next day to finish the last touches before the big day.

Ned said some sort of joke that had Peter laughing a little bit too hard. Looking over, he saw MJ dancing with Betty, and he couldn’t help but feel that dull ache in his chest once again. He still loved her. But he wouldn’t let himself act on it because she just didn’t want him.

Then why is it that he’s currently taking her home? He was staying near her hotel so the most logic option was that he should drop her off.

But she didn’t want to take a taxi, she wanted to walk over there. They were six blocks near the hotel, so maybe they could make it.

That, if really drunk Michelle would stop dancing in her Levi’s under the street lights, and trying to get Peter to dance with her. Something he wanted to do but knew that he shouldn’t. he had to put himself first.

Yet here he is in her hotel room, hands under her shirt, her hands in his hair and her mouth whispering his name in his ear as his mouth kisses the length of her neck.

They didn’t really speak after that night. He left before she woke up. And he called May, the only person he could really talk about this. But that didn’t help him either. So, he decided to scroll through social media until his eyes got blurry. But just his luck (or Parker luck) every app gave him reminders of his good times with MJ. Both in decathlon, that one time playing hide-and-seek on Halloween, spending lots of weekends together. And graduation day.

The moment it all ended.

The night before the wedding, on Ned’s bachelor party, Peter excused himself to go out and get some fresh air, not knowing that the only one that back alley with him would be no one other than Michelle.

He was drunk.

And on his feelings.

He didn’t hold back this time.

Except she beat him up to it.

“Why did you leave” She confronted him

He frowned, “I didn’t have a reason to stay”

“Was I not good enough?” She retorted

“I should be the one asking you that, actually” He crossed his arms

She gulped

“I knew you, Em” He sighed, “All I wanted was kisses in cars and maybe in bars” He swallowed, “That’s all I needed”

She teared up, “You knew I couldn’t give you that, Pete. I had too many scars and even if you drew stars on them, I was still bleeding”

A sob.

From who?

No one will tell.

A tear rolled down his face

“You made me watch you step on that train, not even a goodbye” He wiped the tear off, “It marked me like a bloodstain”

The heartbreak was palpable in both of them

She sighed, she couldn’t bear seeing him like that, “I didn’t want to lose you, you mean the world to me and I just couldn’t keep doing this to both of us”

He scoffed, “So you tried changing the story?” He laughed, humorlessly, “Peter losing Wendy? Is this what this is?”

“I was young, Peter” Michelle exclaimed, “I knew nothing”

“Bullshit.” He turned around and walked in the bar, only to leave through the exit. Never looking back.

Next day, it was finally the day of the wedding.

The last day Peter had to officially see everyone he knew on high school.

~~Last day he officially had to see MJ.~~

He will forever wonder so many things, always her haunting his what ifs.

As he got ready, looking in the mirror he saw how tired he looked, the bags under his eyes and the replay of the night before never stopping in his mind. If he was someone different, he would bail and don’t care about it.

But everything will always linger in the back of his head, it was his biggest curse. Not even the nights he punched walls or screamed into his pillows or pressed his hand hard over his mouth so when he sobbed late at night his aunt couldn’t hear him.

Always cursing one name.

The name belonging to the girl that made his heart soar but also made his heart break in so many pieces.

But the moment they had to dance in the reception of the wedding, as a quote on quote, groom and bride plus friends dance, he tried look anywhere else but her face.

But when their eyes met, she gave him a small smile. And her eyes told him everything he deep down wanted to know. Maybe there was hope.

And he was right, ‘cause there was a knock on the door. And the moment he opened, she was standing under the dim light of the corridor, hair loose and smudged make up. She looked beautiful.

He let her in.

He knew she’d come back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Come talk / yell at me on twitter!! find me as @stoIenluIlabies
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated (if you wanna scream on here that's great too)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x


End file.
